Just Said I Love You To Me
by DabelyuPhi
Summary: yey! my first FF. baca yah?


**Just Said, ****I Love You To Me**

Disclaimer : Kubo Tite Bleach

Chapter 1

Rukia P.O.V

Hari ini hari pertamaku masuk ke SMA. Rasanya begitu deg-degan. Aku akan menemui orang baruku di sekolahan ini. Aku baru pindah ke kota Karakura ini baru seminggu dan aku belum begitu mengenal dengan jelas tentang kota ini. Aku belum pernah mengunjungi tempat-tempat di kota ini. Karena selama seminggu itu aku hanya berada di rumah baruku. Rumah yang aku tempati bersama kakakku dan suaminya..

"Hisana-nee, aku berangkat dulu ya," kataku sambil menuju pintu depan.

"Rukia, kau tidak sarapan dulu?" Hisana menghampiriku.

"Ah, tidak usah. Aku sudah hampir terlambat. Lagian Byakuya-nii sudah menungguku di depan. Aku tidak mau kalau gara-gara menungguku sarapan Nii-sama jadi berangkat kerja," kataku menjelaskan "aku juga tidak mau kalau aku sampai terlambat di hari pertama di jenjang SMA ku." Lanjutku sambil mencium pipi Nee-sanku yang paling aku sayangi di dunia ini. Karena dialah satu-satunya keluargaku. Sebelum akhirnya dia menikah dengan Byakuya-nii tentunya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ini bawa bekalmu." Nee-san memberiku kotak makan siang berwarna hijau dan bergambar chappy.

"Terima kasih, Hisana-nee." Aku mencium pipinya sekali lagi.

"Aku berangkat," kataku ketika membuka pintu mobil di sebelah tempat duduk Byakuya-nii. Dari tadi dia hanya memperhatikan kami dari dalam mobil. Menungguku berpamitan pada Nee-sanku.

"Kami berangkat dulu," ucap Byakuya-nii akhirnya ketika sudah menstarter mobil yang kami naiki.

"Hati-hati di jalan." Hisana melambaikan tangan begitu mobil kami mulai jalan.

Aku bisa melihat Byakuya-nii membalas lambaian tangan Hisana-nee dengan senyuman hangat dari kaca spion. Aku juga tersenyum saat melihat kebelakang mobil, melihat Hisana-nee. Tapi sepertinya Hisana tidak melihatku. Akhirnya aku kembali melihat ke depan dan sedikit membetulkan sabuk pengaman yang aku pakai.

Byakuya-nii adalah pribadi yang dingin menurut orang yang belum mengenalnya. Dia juga dikenal sebagai orang yang bertangan dingin di tempatnya bekerja. Menurut mereka dia orang yang berhati dingin, keras dan kejam. Itulah kenapa dia dihormati dan disegani oleh rekan maupun rivalnya.

Tapi sebenarnya semua itu salah. Dia adalah orang yang sangat baik kurasa. Aku bisa melihat tatapan sayangnya kepada Nee-sanku, Hisana, ketika mereka bersama. Byakuya-nii begitu mencintai Nee-sanku, begitupun sebaliknya.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke jendela di sampingku. Berusaha menepiskan rasa bosan ketika berada satu mobil dengan Byakuya-nii. Dia memang orang yang pendiam, sama sepertiku. Berbicara jika perlu saja. Dan lebih sering hanya kepada orang-orang terdekat kami.

Di sampingku, aku seperti melihat pohon-pohon bunga sakura berjalan melalui kami. Melambai-lambaikan dahannya yang yang tertiup angin. Menjatuhkan bunga-bunganya yang berwarna pink. Bunga yang begitu Nee-sanku sukai. Ini sudah akn memasuki musim gugur.

"Rukia."

"I-iya." Sebuah suara mengagetkanku. Membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Kita sudah hampir sampai," lanjutnya.

"I-iya Byakuya-nii." Aku memang sedikit canggung bila berbicara dengannya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Hanya sedikit deg-degan, kurasa. Tidak perlu khawatir," jawabku dengan tersenyum ragu. Tidak biasanya dia menanyakan keadaanku.

"Sedikit nervous? Ini memang lingkungan yang masih baru untukmu. Kota ini juga. Nanti lama-lama kau juga akn terbiasa dengan kota ini." Dia tidak mengalihkan pandangan ketika mengatakan itu kepadaku.

"Hai," jawabku sambil mengangguk.

Kami memang baru pindah ke kota Karakura ini seminggu yang lalu. Kami pindah karena Byakuya-nii dimutasi ke kota ini untuk menduduki kursi direktur di Kuchiki's corp di cabang Karakura. Sebelumnya kami tinggal di kota Tokyo.

Jarak rumah-sekolahku memang agak terlalu jauh. Hampir setengah jam perjalanan menggunakan kendaraan bermotor, kurasa. Aku melirik jam digital di tangan kiriku. Aku sudah bisa melihat gedung besar putih di depan sana. Kurasa itu sekolahnya..

"Kita sudah sampai."

"Iya," jawabku seraya melepas sabuk pengaman begitu mobil berhenti di SMA baruku. Aku segera membuka pintu mobil di sebelahku. "Sampai nanti," kataku sebelum menutup pintu.

"Kau yakin nanti pulang sekolah tidak perlu dijemput," kata Byakuya-nii menahan pintu agar tetap terbuka.

"Kurasa tidak. Aku ingin sedikit mencoba mengenal kota ini pulang sekolah nanti. Kalau nanti kesasarkan aku tinggal menelepon Nii-sama," kataku sedikit bercanda.

"Kau yakin? Kalau tidak nanti aku akan meminta Renji untuk menjemputmu," tanyanya sekali lagi.

Renji Abarai adalah asisten Byakuya-nii di kantornya yang dulu. Dia juga pindah ke kota Karakura ini karena Nii-sama yang memintanya. Dia adalah orang kepercayaan Nii-sama.

"Tidak usah Nii-sama."

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

"Hati-hati di jalan." Aku menutup pintu akhirnya. Mobil hitam itu bergerak menjauhiku. Meninggalkan aku sendirian di depan pintu gerbang SMA Karakura. SMA terbaik kedua di Jepang kata orang.

Aku menatap sekali lagi gedung megah yang ada di depanku. Gedung putih itu terdiri dari dua lantai. Pohon-pohon Cemara berdiri di samping kiri dan kanan gedung itu. Persis di sepanjang depan gedung terdapat taman kecil yang di tanami bunga Aster berwarna-warni. Rumput hijau membentang di lapangan upacara di depan gedung kantor, kurasa, lapangan itu berbentuk bundar dengan di hias pohon Sakura di sekelilingnya. Ada juga beberapa beberapa batu besar buatan di sana untuk tempat duduk. Itulah kesan yang pertama kulihat. Secara keseluruhan, sekolah ini indah. Seperti akan menyenangkan belajar selama tiga tahun di sekolah ini.

Aku memejamkan mataku berdoa untuk memantapkan hati dan melangkah masuk kekawasan SMA Karakura ini. Aku memang selalu sedikit tidak nyaman berada di tempat baru. Tempat yang belum aku kenal. Apalagi aku sendirian di sini, di lingkungan ini.

Begitu hatiku sudah sedikit tenang, aku membuka mataku. Lalu..

"Aduh," ucapku pelan ketika seseorang menyenggol bahuku. Badannya tinggi sekali. Lebih tinggi sekitar 20cm. Tubuhnya atletis, kurasa. Dan rambutnya, berwarna orange? Apa tidak salah?

"Hei." Aku berusaha memanggilnya agar dia meminta maaf karena telah seenaknya menyenggolku. Tetapi dia tidak menoleh sama sekali. Dan dengan cueknya berjalan memutari lapangan di depan kami. Menuju ke kelasnya.

"Dia sama sekali tak menggubrisku," umpatku.

"Ah, sudahlah.." Aku berbicara sendiri. Akupun berjalan memasuki lingkungan SMA baruku ini untuk pertama kalinya. Tidak begitu peduli dengan murid-murid yang berbicara dan tertawa-tertawa di di belakangku atau di depanku ataupun yang mendahuluiku berjalan. Aku malah sibuk berpikir sendiri. Memikirkan laki-laki yang menyenggolku tadi. Dan rambut anehnya itu, aku seperti pernah melihatnya. Tapi dimana? Aku berpikir keras. Akhirnya aku hanya mengangkat bahu dan menyerah mengingat siapa dia sebenarnya. Kembali aku melihat ke depan. Mencari kelas 1-2. kelas yang akan aku tempati selama setahun nanti.

...

yey!

akhirnya my first fanfict selesai juga. \(^o^)/

maaf kalo kurang jelas ma banyak salahnya. namanya juga anak baru di fanfict ini. baru belajar bikin juga. hihi (^^,)

review-nya please..

(^/\^)

arigato. *membungkuk*


End file.
